Better than gold
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Las dudas murieron en el espacio inexistente entre sus cuerpos. Horas más tarde, Sousuke se preguntaría: ¿en qué momento empezó Makoto a importarle más que él mismo? One-shot.


_Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Nana de_ Hachi and Nana _. No te puedo regalar un Sousuke para ti sola así que aquí tienes lo más parecido. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que te guste :)_

 **Disclaimer:** Free! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kyoto Animation. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Una oscuridad casi completa y el lejano sonido del agua de la ducha escapando por el desagüe fue lo único que recibió a Sousuke cuando entró en el pequeño apartamento en el que no vivía pero del que poseía una copia de la llave.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin encender ninguna luz para no alertar al propietario de su presencia, pues una idea se había fraguado rápidamente en su cabeza. Como un ladrón, avanzó a oscuras hasta la cocina, guiándose tan solo con el resplandor de la pantalla de su móvil. Pasaba el suficiente tiempo en ese piso para conocerse de memoria la disposición del mismo. Se le ocurrió que era irónico comportarse como un criminal cuando se estaba preparando para ser policía.

En la cocina, procedió a dejar en la nevera la cena que había comprado de camino hacia allí antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Por debajo de la puerta se colaba una fina franja de luz, que fue todo lo que necesitó para no darse de bruces con la misma. Despacio, la abrió, tan solo una rendija. Lo suficiente para vislumbrar al dueño de la casa de espaldas a él, totalmente ajeno a su presencia mientras tomaba una ducha. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, se dijo.

En menos de treinta segundos se deshizo de los calcetines, los vaqueros y la sudadera, que dejó apilados sobre el sofá del salón. Así, tan solo con la ropa interior, volvió al cuarto de baño. Entró sigilosamente y abrió la mampara de la ducha; una ráfaga de vapor le recibió junto con leves salpicaduras de agua caliente. Todo ello acompañado, por supuesto, de la expresión de pánico de su ocupante. Pánico que se transformó en sorpresa pasados unos segundos. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Sousuke ya había rodeado con ambos brazos la espalda de Makoto, sin permitirle moverse, y habló cerca de su oreja para hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido del agua corriente:

\- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no salir a recibir a las visitas?

El aludido dio un respingo y se giró levemente para poder verle la cara, ocasión que Sousuke aprovechó para pegarse más a él. Su sonrojo era notable, cosa que propició que una media sonrisa ladeada apareciera en su rostro. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, siempre conseguía ponerle nervioso. Claro que no se paró a pensar que a lo mejor él también lo estaría si de repente alguien se colara en su ducha. Aunque en ese caso lo más probable era que el intruso se acabara llevando un puñetazo antes siquiera de descubrir de quién se trataba.

\- ¡N-No te esperaba! ¿No deberías estar en la academia?

\- Nos dieron un fin de semana de permiso. Pensé en venir a visitarte – murmuró contra su cuello, para acto seguido depositar un par de besos en el mismo, camino de su mandíbula - ¿Hice mal?

\- Para n-nada… no t-tenía planes.

Lo que en realidad Makoto quería indicar era que no los tenía porque pensaba pasarse el fin de semana estudiando. Los finales del último año de universidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el tiempo era un bien preciado y escaso para él últimamente. Pero estas palabras murieron en su cabeza sin siquiera haber llegado a su boca. Lo único que pudo articular fue un suspiro ante los electrizantes toques de los labios de Sousuke sobre su garganta. Como siempre, cuando estaba con él su cerebro parecía sufrir un cortocircuito, haciéndole imposible pensar en nada de manera racional.

\- Perfecto entonces – sentenció Sousuke en un susurro.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, su cuerpo evidenciaba lo contrario: había echado de menos a Makoto. Cuando arañó suavemente con sus dientes la piel de su nuca, éste apoyó ambas manos y la frente en la pared de azulejos, tal vez intentando enfriar sus pensamientos. Cosa que no le iba a permitir, no cuando por su culpa se vio obligado a deshacerse de la ropa interior mojada más rápido de lo planeado, porque se le pegaba a la piel y le _apretaba_ demasiado. Parecía que Makoto también le había echado de menos a él, a juzgar por la reacción de su cuerpo cuando sus dedos reptaron por debajo de su abdomen, junto con el jadeo ahogado que dejó escapar sin querer.

Pero no había recorrido todos esos kilómetros solamente para contemplar su espalda, por mucho que le gustara, al igual que lo que tenía entre manos. Así que le tomó de los hombros y le hizo darse la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara y apoderarse de sus labios casi de forma brusca, tal era la necesidad. Una necesidad que asombró al mismo Sousuke, aunque en esos momentos no estuviera precisamente para reflexionar sobre ello. Fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, una que nadie diría que el inocente y tímido Makoto escondía. El saber que era el único que había podido contemplar esa faceta suya no hizo más que potenciar las sensaciones que de por sí estaba experimentando.

Esta idea se afianzó en su cabeza, nublándole la conciencia. La vista que tenía delante era digna de admirar: Makoto completamente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, las gotas de agua dibujando las formas perfectas de su cuerpo y una mano tapándose la boca para evitar que escuchara los sonidos que profería de manera involuntaria. Como si eso fuera posible. Al igual que no lo era resistirse a esa visión. Sousuke ya había aguantado demasiado. Por eso, con una mano alzó una de las piernas de Makoto para enredarla en su cintura, mientras que con la otra tiró suavemente de las hebras húmedas de la parte posterior de su cabello para que abriera los ojos. No le gustaba que los cerrara: quería que le mirase, que se le quedara grabado a fuego en la retina y el cerebro todo lo que estaba pasando. Y él obedeció, quizá porque anticipaba lo que venía y tampoco podía, ni quería, resistirlo por más tiempo.

Así, el reverberar de las salpicaduras del agua contra las baldosas de la ducha se tragó los gemidos de ambos; unos que hablaban de los largos meses que habían pasado separados y de la necesidad de aquel contacto tan cercano, tan íntimo, único. Y con ellos el agua se llevó por el sumidero la incertidumbre de tantas semanas de espera, las dudas. Dudas que murieron en el espacio inexistente entre sus cuerpos, reemplazadas por una convicción materializada en forma de marcas oscurecidas y arañazos en la espalda. Estaban exhaustos, pero en paz con ellos mismos.

(ooo)

Horas más tarde, después de compartir la cena y de una conversación informal para ponerse al día de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, Sousuke se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, totalmente despierto. No tenía sueño, pese al largo viaje. En cambio Makoto, a su lado, se quedó dormido apenas tocó el colchón. Debía haber tenido un día duro. Después de todo, estaba a punto de graduarse en la universidad. Se sintió un poco culpable por aparecer sin avisar y este pensamiento le llevó a otra curiosa reflexión: ¿en qué momento empezó el joven que dormía a su lado a preocuparle más que él mismo?

Se incorporó levemente, apoyado sobre un codo para poder observar mejor a Makoto ahora que no iba a rehuirle la mirada ni a pedirle que no lo hiciera por vergüenza. Sus facciones, suaves, estaban completamente relajadas; su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente con cada respiración. Sabía que detrás de sus párpados cerrados se escondían unos ojos esmeralda que, sin darse cuenta, le habían cautivado.

Sousuke se preguntó cómo había ocurrido. No era como si nunca se hubiera imaginado que le gustaría otro hombre, era que nunca se había imaginado que le gustaría _otra persona_. Porque, tenía que admitirlo, no le agradaba mucho la gente en general. Le gustaba estar tranquilo, ir a su aire y marcar él mismo los límites del contacto con los demás. Odiaba cuando intentaban acercarse demasiado rápido para sus estándares, cuando invadían su espacio y no respetaban las líneas que marcaba. No era tan difícil ¿no? Ni siquiera con Rin, su hermano del alma, había sido cosa de un día.

Sin embargo, Makoto no hizo nada de eso. Apareció en su vida, cómo no, por Rin, de forma casual. Se adentró en ella de una manera tan natural que ni siquiera lo notó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya le consideraba su amigo, aunque no se veían mucho. Y lo que siguió, fue sencillamente la continuación obvia de todo lo anterior.

Había sido un año después de que Makoto se mudara a Tokio. Sousuke se había pasado meses entrenando, enfocado en su difícil recuperación. No tenía otro objetivo en mente y tampoco tiempo que perder: Rin iba muchos pasos por delante de él, preparándose para alcanzar el sueño olímpico. Si pretendía estar a su lado cuando eso ocurriera tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Finalmente, tras un año entero, pareció que ese esfuerzo daba sus frutos. O eso pensaba él. Los médicos le comunicaron que su lesión había mejorado todo lo que era posible, pero no dejaba de ser irreversible. Podía volver a nadar, incluso a competir, pero no a nivel profesional. Si se exigía tanto, acabaría aún peor de lo que estaba. Después de todo, ni la medicina, ni el entrenamiento ni la fisioterapia podían hacer milagros.

Por primera vez desde que le confesara su estado a Rin, Sousuke se derrumbó. ¿Para qué había luchado tanto, si no había logrado cumplir su sueño? ¿Qué diría Rin cuando supiera que había roto la promesa que le hizo? Seguro que se sentiría terriblemente decepcionado. No se veía capaz ni de llamarle para contárselo, mucho menos de mirarle a la cara.

En esas circunstancias, apareció un Makoto que se encontraba de casualidad en Iwatobi visitando a su familia. Sousuke no estaba para nadie, evidentemente. Pero por alguna razón a él le dio una oportunidad. No se sentía capaz de ser desagradable, o tal vez estaba tan cansado de hundirse en su miseria que no le dijo que prefería estar solo. Esa tarde, en el apartamento de Sousuke, charlaron de todo y de nada. Le daba la impresión de que Makoto ya sabía que algo le pasaba, pero no hizo referencia a ello ni intentó sonsacárselo.

Quizá ese fuera el punto de partida, si lo pensaba ahora, dos años después. Makoto respetaba sus límites y nunca intentaba cruzarlos por la fuerza. Se sintió abrumado al verse tratado con ese cuidado; salvo Rin, nadie antes se había preocupado tanto por él. Además, Makoto nunca se quejaba, ni pedía nada a cambio. Simplemente estaba ahí, siempre. Y cuando Sousuke se dio cuenta del por qué, se preguntó cómo podía estar tan ciego. Tal vez por su mal hábito de pensar solo en sí mismo y muy poco en los demás, que le impedía ver cosas como la intensidad con la que Makoto le miraba.

Esa noche, Makoto no volvió a casa de sus padres. Se quedó con Sousuke, le besó en la terraza con el pueblo en el que tantas cosas habían vivido iluminado a sus pies, lo hicieron por primera vez. Fue algo nuevo para los dos, pero al quedar claro que ambos lo querían fue más sencillo de lo que imaginaban.

Lo difícil vino después: tenían vidas separadas y Sousuke ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir la suya. No quería estropear el recuerdo de lo ocurrido contándoselo a Makoto, así que tan solo le dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aunque le dejó en claro que aquello no había sido algo carente de significado para él. Y Makoto, como siempre, confió en él. Y le dio todo el tiempo que necesitaba. ¿Cómo lo hacía con tanta facilidad, cuando él no se fiaba apenas de sí mismo?

Y ahora, tumbado a su lado en el colchón, cayó en la cuenta de que habían pasado dos años y aún no le había dado una respuesta. Tardó un poco pero encontró de nuevo su camino: decidió convertirse en policía, una vocación bastante diferente de su primera idea pero que le atraía mucho. Rin dio su aprobación y expresó su preocupación por los peligros de la profesión a partes iguales, pero le dejó hacer. Ya tenía edad para tomar sus propias decisiones. Y ello incluía saldar su deuda con Makoto de una vez. No podía dejarle esperando siempre.

No lo merecía, pensó, recorriendo con su dedo índice el perfil desde el puente hasta la punta de su nariz. Makoto no se despertaría solo por eso; lo sabía de sobra después de pasar una buena cantidad de noches a su lado. Porque lo de la primera vez se repitió, más de una y de dos veces, pero él nunca le presionó para que definiera el estado de su relación, ni expresó dudas o temores por la distancia que los separaba. Tampoco le dijo lo que quería para sí mismo o lo que esperaba de él. Porque así era Makoto: anteponía siempre el bienestar de los demás al suyo propio, aunque le doliera. Y Sousuke no creía haber hecho nada para ganárselo, más bien al contrario. Había sido egoísta, despreocupándose, pensando que si él estaba bien así, Makoto también.

No podía seguir actuando de esa forma, se dijo. No era propio de un adulto que en unos meses se convertiría en oficial de policía. Ya no era un adolescente deprimido cuyo sueño se había roto en pedazos.

Pero aún le quedaban reservas porque ¿sería acaso lo que Makoto merecía? Pensaba que no, era demasiado bueno para él, estaba claro. Pero si en todo ese tiempo no se había alejado… eso tenía que significar algo ¿verdad? Y por encima de todo, la pregunta era si él, Sousuke, quería dar ese paso.

Se le vinieron a la mente entonces las palabras de Rin la primera y única vez que cedió a hablar sobre el joven de ojos verdes: _Es muy sencillo, ¿te molestaría que se acostara con otra persona? ¿Que se enamorara de alguien más?_ Ahí se había cortado la charla por dos razones: la primera, no tenía una respuesta para darle; la segunda, le espetó a Rin que no asumiera que era amor lo que Makoto sentía por él. Eso eran palabras mayores y no estaba preparado para considerarlo. Rin había cedido sin quejarse, con una sonrisilla que molestó a Sousuke, como si supiera algo que él desconocía. Ahora el interrogante estaba despejado: pese a que nunca le pidió exclusividad de ningún tipo a Makoto, le dolería si quisiera interrumpir lo que tenían… fuera lo que fuese.

Dándole vueltas a este asunto se le fue llevando el sueño, dejando la conclusión en pausa para retomarla cuando su conciencia no estuviera agotada, fatigada de divagar por la complejidad de unos sentimientos cuyo alcance desconocía.

(ooo)

Sousuke no supo en qué momento se durmió, pero se despertó de mañana con el tintineo de los cacharros procedente de la cocina, donde a todas luces Makoto estaba preparando el desayuno. Consultó la hora en la pantalla de su móvil, era bastante temprano aún. Con algo de pereza encima por haberse quedado despierto hasta altas horas, se levantó y se puso únicamente una camiseta antes de dirigirse al baño para que el agua fría le despejara un poco; luego, se presentó en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? – quiso saber.

\- ¡Sousuke! Buenos días – una sonrisa, radiante como siempre, acompañó al saludo – Me levanté temprano para estudiar. Así tengo el resto del día libre.

No lo dijo, pero era obvio lo que iba implícito en esa frase: esperaba que lo pasaran juntos. Algo normal ya que Sousuke había hecho todo el camino hasta allí, pero era la primera vez que se fijaba en que Makoto nunca decía ese tipo de cosas directamente: lo evitaba, como si temiera un rechazo o una negativa. A su mente acudió la decisión que había tomado la pasada noche, o tal vez mucho antes. Quería comunicársela a Makoto, pero era malísimo con las palabras. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- Estupendo. Aunque al menos deberías haberme dejado hacer el desayuno – comentó, en una muestra de generosidad poco propia de él, excepto cuando se trataba de Makoto – Estarás cansado ¿no?

\- ¡Nada de eso! – se apresuró a negar Makoto mientras ponía en la mesa delante de él un zumo de naranja, una taza vacía, una jarra de café para que se sirviera y un plato de huevos revueltos con panecillos – Además fuiste tú quien se hizo un viaje de tres horas hasta aquí, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – se dio la vuelta acto seguido, pero Sousuke alcanzó a ver cómo sus orejas enrojecían ligeramente, casi con toda seguridad al pensar en lo sucedido en la ducha. A esas alturas, ya le conocía de sobra.

\- No fue nada – aseguró, empezando a dar cuenta del desayuno. Makoto se le unió minutos después – Entonces ¿tenías algo en mente para hoy? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Eh, bueno, es una tontería que se me ocurrió hace un rato, pero… - titubeó Makoto, como si no se atreviese a decir en voz alta lo que pensaba – Yo… ¿querrías ir a nadar conmigo? Sé que apenas has pisado una piscina desde… bueno, en este tiempo – evitó hacer referencia directa a su lesión, cosa que Sousuke internamente apreciaba – Pero pensé que estaría bien si solo vamos a relajarnos, un rato… por los viejos tiempos.

Parecía que Makoto realmente había reflexionado sobre ello. Se le veía apocado, temeroso de despertar los malos recuerdos que tanto le costó enterrar. Sousuke no mentiría diciendo que estaba totalmente superado, o que no se le revolvían las tripas al hablar con Rin de sus éxitos deportivos, al pasar por delante de una piscina. Pero el tiempo había logrado curar en parte sus heridas y, con su nuevo propósito al alcance de los dedos, ya no era tan duro como entonces.

\- Está bien, vayamos – consintió. Después de todo, era difícil negarle nada a Makoto. Ya se había rendido a eso hacía mucho. Y pensó que merecía la pena por ver cómo se iluminaba su rostro ante la perspectiva.

Así pues, se apresuró a terminar el desayuno y, tomando prestado un bañador de Makoto, ya que no traía ninguno, dejó que le guiase hasta el centro deportivo más cercano. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al agua en esos dos años, pero seguía siendo difícil. Sin embargo, por otro lado, el familiar olor a cloro le despertó muchos recuerdos, no empañados por lo que no pudo ser sino emotivos, agradables, momentos de su infancia y adolescencia con un valor incalculable en su memoria. En la mayoría de ellos aparecía Rin, en otros tantos su equipo de relevos del Samezuka. Y en algunos también Makoto. Con esta cálida sensación en su interior y una vez se aseguró de haber calentado correctamente para evitar lesiones en su delicado hombro, se tiró al agua sin pensárselo dos veces,

Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, o a lo mejor esperaba que le recibiera el mordisco helado del agua y en su lugar encontró tan solo una refrescante caricia. De cualquier modo disfrutó como no pensaba que lo haría de la mañana nadando con Makoto, olvidando toda reticencia anterior. Era como recuperar algo muy preciado después de darlo por perdido para siempre. Era un sentimiento inigualable. Y de nuevo, era posible gracias a Makoto. Ahora estaba seguro de que era un egoísta, de que no tenía derecho a pedírselo, pero quería permanecer a su lado.

Sorprendió al nadador de espalda pasando bajo la corchera que separaba sus dos calles y, sin mediar palabra, le abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Makoto se tensó, quizá porque algo así nunca había ocurrido antes. Sousuke era muy parco con sus emociones y nunca mostraba signos de afecto en público. Incluso a solas, éstos se reducían a determinados momentos. Makoto entendía que era su forma de ser y lo respetaba, aunque quisiera ser mucho más espontáneo respecto a ello.

\- Gracias – murmuró.

Esta vez el espontáneo fue Sousuke, más aún cuando, sin darle oportunidad de responder, le besó. Sin previo aviso, pero no con el ímpetu habitual, sino de forma tranquila y calmada. Makoto solo pudo corresponder; ya tendría tiempo de entender lo que estaba pasando. Los brazos de Sousuke rodearon su espalda para agarrarle firmemente de la cintura, como si no quisiera que se separase de él. Y esto fue lo que le anunció a un azorado Makoto cuando al fin dejó libres sus labios para poder hablar.

\- Makoto… soy un idiota. Han pasado dos años y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de por qué te parecía bien que siguiéramos así. Siento haber tardado tanto, y no lo merezco, y tú mereces mucho más, pero si lo aceptas… estaría dispuesto a…

No pudo continuar. Se quedó sin habla, porque la sonrisa de Makoto en ese momento era más amplia y contenía más ilusión de lo que había visto jamás. Y ¿eso en su rostro eran lágrimas o tan solo gotas de agua? No estaba seguro. Lo que sí sabía era que le había entendido aun siendo un desastre, sin necesidad de expresar en voz alta lo que pensaba. Eso solo le ocurría con él, porque era _diferente_. Era especial, pero no como Rin, sino de otra forma. De tal forma que, aunque el futuro aún fuese incierto y asustara un poco, estaba dispuesto a tomarse aquello en serio. A él podían destinarlo a cualquier ciudad del país, o Makoto podría decidir que quería mudarse a la otra punta de Japón cuando se graduara, pero nada de eso le importaba. Quería enfrentar lo que viniera de tal manera que pudiera estar con él.

\- Esperaba que en algún momento dijeras eso – confesó Makoto, echándole los brazos al cuello para devolverle el abrazo con una fuerza perfectamente capaz de estrangularle – Soñaba con ello desde que nos graduamos – no se lo diría, pero la espera le había puesto a prueba. Recordó todas las veces que Haru le recomendó que lo olvidase, que las palabras "relación" y "Yamazaki" no podían ir juntas sin una negativa de por medio. Era posiblemente la única vez en su vida que había hecho caso omiso a su mejor amigo. Y no se equivocó - Me alegra… no, ¡estoy muy feliz, Sousuke! ¡Gracias!

Definitivamente, tenía demasiada suerte, pensó mientras estrechaba a Makoto entre sus brazos, sin importarle las miradas reprobatorias de la gente. Un idiota como él no era digno de ser querido de esa forma, pero ya que era así de afortunado, lo menos que podía hacer era luchar por conservarlo. Y si en algo era bueno Sousuke Yamazaki, era en no rendirse.

Este pensamiento le aportó la tranquilidad necesaria para sonreírle a Makoto, una de esas sonrisas francas, sinceras, que raras veces mostraba. Porque saber que aun siendo un total desastre era capaz de hacerle feliz, era una sensación indescriptible.

No sabía si así era como se sentía subirse a lo más alto del podio con una medalla de oro colgando del cuello. Y nunca lo sabría. De lo que sí estaba seguro al cien por cien, era de haber ganado algo mucho más valioso.

* * *

 _Ya les tocaba una historia para ellos solos. Espero no haber cometido ooc con ninguno de los dos. Fue complicado trabajar los sentimientos de Sousuke. Si os ha gustado, apreciaría mucho un review :)_


End file.
